The present disclosure relates to a multi-processor and a multi-processor system. For example, the present disclosure relates to a multi-processor and a multi-processor system for debugging a program executed by a core processor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-76199 discloses a technique related to a multi-processor apparatus including a debugging terminal. The multi-processor apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-76199 includes a debugging interface (I/F) for each processor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-302162 discloses a technique related to a multi-processor system. The multi-processor system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-302162 includes a debugging function unit for each processor and also includes a debugging function unit in a control circuit.